


饲养毛条应该注意的事项

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 拿到实物毛条之后的一些想法是沙雕文
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	饲养毛条应该注意的事项

第一步 拆开你的毛条  
  
维吉尔收到了一份快递，上面要求本人亲自签收，而寄送人那里签名模糊，快递员显然并不想在这里待太久，见他签名之后立马转身跨上贴公司logo的摩托车就走。  
这份东西让他稍微有那么点儿意外，快递明晃晃贴着有字的封条，上面写着礼物与祝您有个美好生活之类的句子，看起来像是某种恶作剧的标准配置，但也不排除就是普通礼物的可能性。  
在打开那个有通气口的纸箱时他试着推测过里面会是什么——尼禄送来的，或者但丁送来的，其它有交集的人，要么是不知道他具体住址，要么是还没有到会寄送东西的地步。  
关于这个但丁也发表过自己的看法，他说维吉尔做得比他想象的要好，因为市场上那个向来锱铢必较的围裙大妈居然愿意给维吉尔多送一份自家的绿色蔬菜或者直接打可怕的折扣，路上碰见的陌生人回向维吉尔问好。  
“所以维吉尔得一分。”  
他的弟弟似乎想说点反驳的话，却无奈嘴巴喉咙要优先发出呻吟，到最后也没能成功。  
事实上从但丁接到那个委托出门已经是第三天，保守估计还有四五天的时间才会回来，他把事务所其它事务全权交给了维吉尔，虽然都是些小事，比如处理账单，处理讨债的蕾蒂，处理和尼禄的亲子关系等等，没什么特别难的，所以但丁放心离开。  
但维吉尔可知道这些都是表面理由，实际上但丁只是为了逃避自己需要告诉尼禄自己是他亲生母亲这回事，传奇恶魔猎人需要时间来整理今后应对孩子的方针，他们在魔界就约定了如果能回来就要将一切告诉孩子，那个时候的但丁以为这件事会在很久之后，却没料到第二天就误打误撞碰上了能用阎魔刀构筑通道并稳固异常的通往人界的口子。  
维吉尔说他迟早要面对，并且下了最后通碟。  
但丁转手接了莫里森的委托脚底抹油溜之大吉，美其名曰赚够下半年水电费，抛下一句“你总得让我想想，老哥。”就骑上那辆摩托车扬长而去。  
这倒也没什么，维吉尔有的是耐心。  
箱子彻底打开，里面的东西让年长者皱了眉，软塌塌的东西终于从不见光的地方得到了解放，噗哈一声试图扒着纸箱子起来，但无奈小小又短短的粉色绒毛手实在够不上，最后居然直接反倒下去摔在纸箱里。  
这是个什么东西？  
半魔盯着长条的东西看了一会，没处借力的玩意儿脸上露出简笔画式很努力的表情，手脚并用——虽然维吉尔不太想承认那过于可爱的扁圆粉色团团是四肢，但现在看来就是如此。  
这是活着的生物。  
事实上它起不来，一定要描述的话有点儿像圆柱体，头部是一圈是白色的，仔细看看还理了漂亮的前额毛发，因为老是起不来所以开始抽鼻子，发出近乎于猫咪又稍微有些区别的哭泣喵喵声。  
这可太……  
太软了。  
是的，维吉尔用手戳了毛条白乎乎的腹部，异常柔软，顺滑的短毛近乎于绒，手感极佳，而且比起偶尔会挠人的猫来说乖上不少。  
“咪~”  
毛条也感受到了这只手的温度，尽量打开自己给维吉尔，小小的手想要碰一碰自己未来的主人。  
这当然是属于维吉尔的东西，因为他是一件礼物，而维吉尔是拆开他的人，所以年长者可以享受所有权利，任意处置这个可怜的小东西。  
维吉尔还没帮他起来，于是咪咪叫的毛条睁开眼睛，夹了眼泪花所以闪亮异常，清透的蓝色让维吉尔想到还没归家的但丁。  
大概率这份礼物来自但丁，虽然他从没见过这种类型的生物，来自魔界，亦或者是市面上新诞生的宠物品种，长了百分之百会迷惑人的外表，至于杀伤力……  
维吉尔终于捏着脖子把毛条提起，对方发出不满的咕噜噜声，似乎在抗议维吉尔这种绝对算不上温柔的动作，屁股上生着的那节尾巴没办法卷起来，于是啪啪拍打着空气表达自己的愤怒。  
毫不犹豫用手指掐住那张ω形状的嘴巴往下拉，结果有些出乎意料，那里只有软粉色的舌头，湿漉漉又粘哒哒，会恰到好处地裹上探进来的手指，温热的触觉瞬间满溢心房。  
没有古怪的气味，也没有在双颊旁边生有毒腺，很普通，很软和，让人愿意多加疼爱的毛绒动物。  
维吉尔当然可以把这个东西给扔出去，或者送给别人，他相信尼禄会很愿意接手这么一个会让孩子们喜欢的玩意儿。  
他承认这个想法有那么一瞬间非常强烈，甚至马上就要站起来拨打孩子的电话。  
但维吉尔最终用但丁画着披萨的的马克杯装满热牛奶放到毛条的面前，被颠簸一路的小东西趴上了被子，粉色的小舌头吐出来一截，尝试着舔了舔杯子里的乳白色液体。  
也许真的是属于猫科，粉色的耳朵摇了摇，在鼻子那里粉与白分出界限的脸又是>∧<的表情，看起来不喜欢太烫的东西。  
直到放凉之后才把头给埋了进去，nianiania的声音传过来，似乎很满意自己现在这顿饭。  
维吉尔是想把他给送走，结果柔软的东西好像察觉到了他的想法，马上就蹭起手来，漂亮的蓝眼睛大颗大颗往外淌眼泪，他没想过毛条会哭，仿佛绵软的身体里都是充盈着咸水的棉花或者海绵，轻轻挤压就会溢出来。  
直到维吉尔的手指重新安抚性地擦过毛条的粉色的脊背，小家伙才停下来，用舌头和嘴巴去亲指关节，只期望不要被送走。  
没人能够拒绝这样的小动物。  
在但丁回来之前维吉尔享有事务所所有事情的处理权利，养一只小动物自然也包含在其中。  
  
第二步 为他起一个名字  
  
毛条的小脑袋似乎没办法思考太多的东西，他很快熟悉自己的纸箱，还有纸箱外面铺着毯子的世界。  
短手短脚也没阻止他向沙发发起进攻，那团半长的尾巴摇晃着快步冲过去，试图在最后蓄力往上跳。  
果不其然失败了。  
第二次直立起来往上够，重演了纸箱的惨剧，毛条摔在毯子里打了个滚，发现了维吉尔的腿。  
这实在有一点儿好笑。  
发现自己好像被饲主嘲笑的毛条更粉了，蓝色的眼睛努力瞪视维吉尔，但是男人太高了，他拼命做的表情毫无杀伤力，甚至还过于可爱。  
也许毛条是要比但丁更可爱一些。  
至少从背脊顺滑的绒毛来讲是毛条胜利，但维吉尔也热爱着自己弟弟覆盖肌肉的背部，肌肤覆盖之下蕴含的爆发性力量，还有一直蜿蜒至臀丘深处的线条，但丁会伸手捂住自己的屁股肉，沾上自己的血，接着抱怨维吉尔又在上面留下牙印。  
那是让雄性都为之血脉偾张的情色场景，搭配上从百叶窗投下来的长条光斑，摇晃波纹的眸子与银白色的长睫毛，凑得更近，但丁就会紧张得挺直脊背闭上眼，他的小弟弟还没习惯来自兄长突然间的爱抚。  
在这种时候想迈向色情的东西的确不太妙，维吉尔伸手，毛条已经不再躲避男人的手，任由他往自己背上撸了一把，发出咪呀咪呀的甜叫。  
明明刚刚还因为维吉尔的笑感到生气，现在却早就忘到了脑后，只顾得去追逐温暖的手指。  
甚至是一只飞舞的白蝴蝶也能让他玩上半天，圆溜溜的眼睛注视着滑过来停在他鼻子上的生物，闪着光泽的翅膀让他非喜欢，但蝴蝶翅膀落下极为微小的尘，毛条忍不住打了喷嚏，他喜欢外面温和的阳光，也喜欢其它动物，远处跳过小巷围墙头的流浪猫咪呜咪呜叫着，想要得到来自它的回应。  
粉色的毛条犹豫了，短短的手挥挥，努力挤开没关紧的窗户试图跑出去，被维吉尔揪回来的时候会带着被抓包的表情，讨好似的吐舌头。  
不过维吉尔可没被迷惑。  
伸手把软塌塌仿佛没骨头的毛条按在浴缸边的动作熟练非常，打开花洒调试水温，不喜欢洗澡的毛条试图挣扎，扭过头用嘴去咬维吉尔的手，黏湿的唾液和舌头实际上并没有太多杀伤力。  
湿乎乎的毛黏在身上很难受，喷头淅淅沥沥像下雨，对，下雨，毛条不喜欢下雨，这会让他感受到无法言说的焦躁不安，但是维吉尔……维吉尔的气味似乎能让这份纠结的情感安静下来。  
小小的脑袋里没办法思考更多，他被泡进浴缸中。  
噼里啪啦水花四溅，维吉尔被大尾巴和小短手拍了一身的水，毛条惊恐地睁大眼睛，不敢相信自己被这样对待，他就要被淹死在浴缸里，如果维吉尔松手的话他绝对会沉下去的！！  
然后毛条浮了起来。  
柔软的内里仿佛真的是棉花填充，短毛在接触水之后变得更加顺滑甚至带上了漂亮的光泽，维吉尔开始考虑毛条作为某种两栖动物的可能性了——他会游泳，而且还游得不错，厚厚的脂肪层让毛条能够尽情享受浴缸的乐趣。  
草莓味的沐浴露会让他更兴奋，像一整根堆满泡泡的粉色雪糕，圆手小幅度拍打着自己的白色腹部，直到泡沫填满整个水面。  
他可以在水里吹泡泡。  
轻飘飘地半圆浮出来，或者是更用力一些，泡泡和白色的沫子会飞起来飘在空气里，在毛条抬头望的时候又落在头上骤然炸裂。  
维吉尔想也许应该给这个小东西起名字。  
买一个项圈或者用丝带，像真正的礼物那样，绑在毛条的脖子上(虽然整体差不多是一样的宽度但既然能扭头那么应该还是有脖子的吧)，上面用银色的吊坠装饰，内部写了维吉尔的名字。  
如果他不签名，会被但丁抢走，他的兄弟总是热衷于和自己的哥哥玩耍，哪怕维吉尔已经决定今天非读书不可，但丁也有办法让维吉尔理他。  
但他不会因此真正讨厌自己的兄弟，他知道但丁与他是过于契合的灵魂，没有人比但丁更适合他，甚至只需要彼此。  
但丁当然也知道他的哥哥在从魔界归来的头一天就在事务所鼓捣了奇怪东西，某种领地的标识，把听说两位长辈回来的外表看似不怎么情愿却提着大包小包的孩子给弄得炸毛。  
字面意思上的那种。  
小伙子被父辈毫不收敛的气味弄得暴躁不安，但他是个好孩子，虽然花了点儿时间来适应长辈的另一层关系，但最终还是送上了别扭的祝福。  
但丁毛条，好吧，这是毛条新获得的名字，毕竟外表看起来是有那么一点儿相像，要不是维吉尔知道自己的弟弟在处理棘手任务，他一定以为又是某个驱魔师调制的诡异魔法药水带来的副作用效果。  
粉色的小东西对这个名字适应良好，被维吉尔从水里捞出来的时候似乎还有些不舍，吹风机凑近开中档呜呜呜吹了半天，吸足了水湿淋淋的软毛慢慢蓬松鼓起，缓慢从圆柱变成稍微长一些的圆球。  
手感更好了。  
这让维吉尔想到但丁头顶的细软发丝，也许他应该给自己的弟弟发条信息。  
  
第三步 及时更新他的食谱保证健康  
  
  
当毛条摆出 ✘_✘ 的表情时维吉尔刚刚把花椰菜泥加入牛奶中，乳白的东西瞬间被染成了绿色，维吉尔查阅过饲养宠物的食谱，对于没有牙齿只能很努力舔舔的毛条来说，除了牛奶之外，还需要补充必要的维生素。  
蔬菜当然是个不错的选择。  
榨汁机打出来的花椰菜泥又细又软，而且还带有新鲜蔬菜特有的甜味，按照道理来说会让牛奶变得更美味。  
然而毛条可不这么想。  
维吉尔之前就做过其它同种类型的东西，比如胡萝卜牛奶、玉米牛奶，紫薯牛奶，但是没有一个的颜色像这样诡异，粉色的小舌头舔过好多东西啦，每一次都让但丁毛条选择偏头不喝。  
接着就会被捏住鼻子。  
可怜的小家伙泪花闪烁，扭头躲避来自维吉尔的喂食，最后不得不咽下去，小小的喉咙鼓动着，有时候还会被直接呛出来，变成呜呜的抱怨。  
到最后维吉尔拿着马克杯出来时，面对他的是翘起尾巴的屁股，甚至还在不断往沙发底下钻，试图将自己全部藏进沙发底下或者维吉尔的衣服袖子里。  
维吉尔会等着他进去之后提起来抖抖，可怜的毛条发出“nia呀”的声音摔下去，摇摇晃晃站起来露出明显晕晕乎乎的表情，又被罪魁祸首抱在怀里喂了加料牛奶。  
毛条终于发现把自己藏起来是不可能的，于是每天到饭点维吉尔靠近时立马飞蹿出去，这个比较有用，别看他胖乎乎的模样，软软的身体非常灵活，维吉尔甚至能看到眼熟的红色魔力粒子倏忽而过，粉白的小家伙不顾自己的皮毛蹭上灰尘，也要躲开那些可怕的彩色牛奶。  
哪怕被饿得肚子咕噜咕噜叫也不愿意喝牛奶，毛条有自己的坚持。  
不喝就是不喝。  
谁哄都不管用。  
维吉尔挠了他的下巴，毛条虽然脸上露出≧ω≦的表情但还是很有骨气地拒绝了今天的莴笋牛奶，当手指离开之后有气无力地低头趴下去，咪咪咪地拱着不会有喜欢食物长出来的沙发表面。  
《如何让你的小型哺乳类宠物可爱又匀称》一书中说，必要的时候可以增加食谱菜色，偶尔补充些充满香味与油脂的垃圾食品也是一位用心的好主人应该做的。  
毛条听见维吉尔咳嗽了两声，接着捻起了压在桌上的披萨外卖单。  
因为这家店便宜好味，但丁留下的积分卡已经有一小摞，他的弟弟热衷于这些东西，然而维吉尔本身并不知道毛条到底能不能食用这种高热量高油脂的东西。  
毛条抽抽鼻子，小心翼翼抬起头，对着已经折角破烂的宣传单露出渴望的表情。  
仅仅只是叫同样的名字也可以达到物似主人形的效果吗？  
最终定来的披萨是最小的尺寸，接电话的老板重复确定了好几遍，才相信自己的老顾客最近想尝试节制所以让他的兄长来做决定这件事。  
切成六块热腾腾的披萨能拉出长长的丝，毛条但丁的蓝眼睛跟随着黏糊糊的丝线移动，啪嗒啪嗒往外淌口水，试图用小短手去够维吉尔手上抬起来的那块，怎么也碰不到之后开始可怜兮兮地呜呜叫起来。  
当咬到第一口披萨时，毛条但丁停了停，接着以非常快简直算得上是黑洞般吸入的速度把那一小块给全部吞没，粉色的小舌头舔着沾了油的嘴，又开始靠近下一块。  
它非常幸福。  
甚至能因为维吉尔把整个披萨盒推到他面前而幸福得昏过去，白色柔软的腹部热乎乎，短手短脚小幅度挥舞着，白色毛发间的粉耳朵抖个不停。  
让人毫不怀疑如果直接在他面前摆上能够淹没毛条的披萨山，那么他一定会彻底升天。  
事实上打一下鞭子又给一颗糖果的确很有用，毛条但丁为了一块披萨可以强忍着喝维吉尔调配了蔬菜牛奶，甚至学会了更多的撒娇方式，比如用自己圆乎乎的身体乳蹭维吉尔的脚踝，在维吉尔摊开的书上快速跑过去留下自己的小爪印，努力用短手抓住维吉尔的衣服整个条挂在背后晃来晃去，如果被皱着眉头的男人抓下来甩到沙发上，就马上翻身过来继续蹭，灵巧的毛条不会让自己受伤，也愿意将更多的柔软摊开给维吉尔看。  
不过纵容总是有限的。  
维吉尔环视事务所没能找到但丁毛条，以为对方终于挤出窗户缝跑出去和流浪猫玩的年长半魔打开冰箱，从外送圣代边抓到了冻得半硬的粉色牛奶夹心雪糕条。  
那条小舌头黏在杯壁上，人赃俱获证据确凿，维吉尔用手掌捂了会，在毛条舌头缩回嘴里时马上掐住敏感的尾巴根把小家伙拎出来，当着他的面给冰箱加了个必须要人类语音解锁的魔法咒语，试图用手推开门的毛条会被咒语弹飞，像弹性十足橡皮糖那样在地毯上弹两下才起来咿呜咿地哭。  
但维吉尔就是说不。  
即使是可爱的毛条，也一定要学会自控才行呀。  
  
第四步 为他提供一个温暖的住所  
  
一开始毛条是睡在那个纸箱里的，长长软软的身体蜷缩着，似乎也睡得挺安稳的，结果维吉尔在准备早饭的时候听见了小小的喷嚏声。  
循着望过去，把自己搭在才添置没多久的折叠饭桌上的毛条吹了鼻涕泡，发现维吉尔的视线之后试图隐藏。  
依旧没有成功。  
他当着维吉尔的面打了出来。  
粉色的小东西像安装了马达一般剧烈抖动，周围甚至都出现了残影，如果强行伸手按住毛条那可爱的家伙会趴下去缩成没了手脚的圆柱体，皱着脸摆出非常不开心的表情。  
当然了，维吉尔是实践过才得出这个结论的，闹别扭的毛条最后被草莓牛奶哄了哄才愿意重新爬上半魔的手。  
维吉尔用纸箱装着毛条出门。  
小家伙以为自己应该不会再被送走，此时此刻又被塞回去开始非常不安，他看不出维吉尔的表情是什么意思，小短手挥舞着试图得到更多的注意，可年长者还是把门推开了。  
他开始叫，咪呜咪呜，里面还隐约带了哭腔，可怜巴巴，试图用这个唤起维吉尔的同情心。  
但是没用，维吉尔步伐坚定。  
毛条觉得自己什么祸也没闯，最多是昨天偷偷推倒了维吉尔倒的牛奶，打翻浴室里的装有藤条的无火香薰瓶，越想越委屈的小家伙开始小声啜泣，氤氲雾气的蓝色眼睛只会一个劲掉水珠出来，不知道毛条哪里来那么多胡思乱想的维吉尔不得不腾出手摸了摸柔滑毛皮的脊背。  
他把毛条带到了市场。  
堆了好多棉花与藤木篮子的商店门口没有贴禁止宠物入内的话，察觉到自己被放下的毛条探出头，噗哈一声好奇地打量周围。  
这是个非常温暖的店铺，戴眼镜的中年妇女总是能做出很多精巧的宠物专用小玩意儿，维吉尔告诉她自己需要一个新的宠物窝。  
“是它的新家吗？”  
女人伸手摸了摸毛条，她也是第一次见到这样的小动物，“你一定很宠爱他，看看这漂亮的毛皮。”  
知道自己被表扬的小家伙骄傲地抬头，露出≧▽≦的表情，毫不吝啬地将自己的皮毛展现出更多。  
他还是个挺喜欢炫耀自己的小家伙不是吗。  
维吉尔将他按进棉花堆里，白花花软绵绵的东西毛条但丁也很喜欢，他的尾巴翘起来，店里其它客人总是好奇地来戳一戳，毛条来者不拒，干净可爱的模样告诉所有人他有多讨人喜欢，也隐含了维吉尔是一个多么棒的主人这层意思。  
最后毛条快活地把自己窝进整个店里看得最顺眼的宠物床上，那上面配了手织的垫子和毛毯，红色的织物上有草莓图案，他卧趴在上面的时候像极了圣诞老人口袋里最受孩子欢迎的那份礼物。  
事实上没人能够抵挡这样的毛条。  
这句话是不是之前说过？  
总之，妇人还送给了毛条但丁可以绑在脖子上的大大蝴蝶结丝带，这回真的是可可爱爱没有脖子的模样了。  
带着东西回到事务所后维吉尔冲着毛条但丁伸手，觉得自己应该没有被发现的小家伙拼命抵抗，最后被维吉尔从胸腹的软软毛里掏出来那些小客人塞过来的糖果。  
明明自己一点儿也没来得及吃，现在全成了维吉尔的东西。  
毛条扁嘴。  
他想生气，可维吉尔总是过于了解他，留下两颗夹心棉花糖，含进嘴里是甜丝丝的浆果味。  
在自己的新窝里翻了个身，毛条但丁决定原谅维吉尔，看看，他可大方了，维吉尔应该给他点一份披萨做奖励的。  
维吉尔的胸口被压住了，这有点像总是在床上动手动脚想要霸占床上所有东西的弟弟又把手臂放到自己身上的感觉，维吉尔睁眼一抓，毛条就委屈地噗呜起来。  
他好不容易找到一个比自己的窝更暖和得多的地方，睡得正香时被人突然弄醒，没有什么比这更糟糕了。  
纠正，有更糟糕的事，维吉尔把他塞回窝里去了。  
维吉尔一转身毛条但丁就从窝里跳下去，小步小步跟着男人，维吉尔说他现在已经有了足够温暖的地方，应该好好待在那里休息。  
毛条摇摇自己的脑袋，这个草莓图案的窝当然很好，可是维吉尔的胸口好像更棒，那里仿佛就是他应该待的地方。  
但是维吉尔像往常一样拒绝了。  
他当然不是嫌弃毛条，香喷喷的小毛条大家都想撸一把，抱在怀里也会让梦变得更香甜。  
可既然买了新的窝总该有点用，更何况之前在纸箱子里毛条可没这个毛病。  
故意把毛条放在楼下，以为短手短脚的小家伙这回总该放弃，可是睡到半夜那种感觉又来了，小小手掌和脚掌沾满灰尘，在维吉尔的睡衣上留下印记。  
坚持不懈就会让人毫无办法，毛条就是要黏着维吉尔，好在经过加固的双人床的的确确可以容纳下一根胖乎乎毛毛条，维吉尔只皱眉默认了毛条把草莓窝弃置的行为。  
事实上饲主也应该在面对可爱东西的时候更加自控一些才行。  
一味的溺爱会宠坏可爱的小家伙哦。  
  
第五步 用宽容的心去爱毛条  
  
毛条试图将自己从被窝里拔出来，但是他做不到，厚重的被褥是一个原因，而另一个原因是他全身软绵绵的使不上劲。  
不，不是说他本身内里的填充物，而且另外的，充满整个身体的脱力感。  
他很不舒服，咪咪叫的声音也比以往更微弱，然而因为赖床是常有的毛病，维吉尔又总是起得那么早，他距离被解救出来至少还要二十分钟左右。  
粉白色的长条开始胡思乱想，如果维吉尔没有及时发现他被埋在被褥下面，会不会自己就要被这样盖一整天，再这样呼吸不畅下去他会不会变成第一根被闷死在床上的条？  
试图翻身也做不到，胸腹处就像坠了铁块，沉重得难以形容，记忆里似乎有这样的情况出现，但是小脑袋瓜却思考不了更多，只能老老实实趴在床单上。  
他很用力的呼唤了维吉尔，咪咪咪的声音接连不断溢出，可是被埋得太深了，他怎么会钻到这么深的地方呢？维吉尔会不会在今天以为他想多睡会所以不准备叫他？他昨天晚上可是亲眼瞧着维吉尔把焦糖布丁给放进了冰箱，早就盘算好自己要吃两份的毛条越来越难过。  
想要赶快出去。  
维吉尔为什么还不来？  
毛条但丁听不见除了自己呼吸之外的其他声音，这个地方这么安静，就好像维吉尔已经离开了这里。  
没有脚步声，没有掀起被子，闻不见早餐的香味，粉色的小东西开始恐惧。  
如果维吉尔真的离开了怎么办？  
比如说，比如说维吉尔去了上次的集市，打算购买新鲜的蔬菜做牛奶，那么自己就还要等很久。  
或者是维吉尔接了一份突然的委托，对方开的价钱非常诱人，水电费又躺在桌上，所以半魔提着阎魔刀就出门了。  
等到他回来的时候会看到可怜的毛条皱巴巴成了扁扁的一团，饿得昏了过去。  
并不想成为干瘪黄瓜似的东西，毛条但丁决定再努力一把。  
他从来没有这么难受过，哪怕是柔软的床单都让他腹部磨蹭得剧烈疼痛，就像里面塞了硬块，长了可怕的肿瘤肉块，他努力呼吸移动四肢，终于往前了一些。  
“呜呜……”  
毛条柔软的脸颊毛沾了点亮晶晶的水渍，他快要不行了，全身上下没有一处不痛的，呼吸都变得灼烧起来。  
维吉尔的手按在他发烫的身体上，带着冰箱凉意的手指安抚了高温，毛条吐着小舌头就贴上去，他很开心维吉尔没有离开他。  
原本只是想带毛条去吃早饭的半魔也发觉了现在小动物的状态不太好，昨天晚上才好好清洗过的皮毛此时黯淡无光，明知道早饭有自己喜欢的东西都没咪咪叫，而且很烫手。  
如果是冬天的话，那么是最适宜抱在怀中做暖炉的温度。  
维吉尔抓着毛条抱起来，只是轻微的移动都让毛条但丁露出近乎于痛苦的表情，蓝汪汪的眼睛和滚烫的呼吸，对此并不是非常了解的维吉尔摸到了和平时不太一样的东西。  
从柔软白毛中冒出头的粉色玩意儿。  
小小的，有点硬硬的，完美排列着类似于饱胀奶头的东西。  
维吉尔的确没有确认过毛条但丁的性别，但话又说回来，找不到生殖器官只有尾巴根部一个看起来像泄殖腔入口的地方，的确让人难以判断到底属于雌还是雄。  
尝试着捏了捏六个粉色小点中的一个。  
毛条但丁叫起来，咪咪的声音比平时要更高，所有的热度好像找到了突破口，从顶端的小洞里满溢而出，奶白色的液体颇有毛条但丁把之前喝进去的东西好好收集起来现在准备回报的感觉，如果往色情方面来说的话，那可能还要更糟糕一些——毛条现在看起来是个装了太多东西的储精罐。  
可怜的小东西也没料到自己会有这样的作用，那些液体出来的时候带来的顺畅感甚至接近于高潮，他眯着眼，舌头好像没办法缩回嘴里，只能挂在外面有一下没一下的舔维吉尔的手指和自己流出去的东西，像是醉酒，又像是吃了过量的糖浆。  
挤干净一个也不算完，毛条但丁可是有六个奶头，每一个都涨得厉害。  
实际上维吉尔的确是个很出色的饲主，只有带着足够的爱做到最好的主人才能让毛条产乳，那些奶白色的液体本不应该浪费，这可要比普通的牛奶蕴含更多的蛋白质，脂肪含量不高，是完美的早餐奶替代品。  
毛条实在太沉迷这个了，他摊开自己，非要维吉尔帮他挤干净才心满意足爬起来，挂着小小的红晕巡视自己居住的事务所。  
也不是每天都会这样，但以这个小小的身体来说，那些乳汁的确太多了，装得满三四个牛奶瓶。  
毛条但丁可不会喝自己的东西，最后成了冰箱中的积压物。  
觉得偶尔也应该来看望一下自己父亲的孩子觉得维吉尔适应得不错，虽然但丁把他一个人扔在事务所，但是，事务所看起来要比但丁一个人时更棒。  
他甚至得到了父亲亲手制作的奶香甜点。  
味道是有点儿熟悉，好像在很久之前他尝过类似的东西。  
量也很多，用了个藤条篮子才彻底装下，尼禄抓起篮子里垫着的草莓毯子，以为这是但丁挑选的东西。  
结果咪咪声吸引了他的注意  
粉色的毛条跳上孩子的肩膀，异常亲昵地用软毛去蹭尼禄的脖子，发出蜜糖似的咪咪声来讨食。  
孩子揉了揉他的头，问维吉尔这是什么东西。  
“是宠物。”  
硬要说属于哪一种的话，应该是猫科动物。  
尼禄倒是没想过这两个老家伙会饲养这种软绵绵的生物……这么说起来，“但丁的任务还没有结束吗？”  
维吉尔没有回答，算是默认了尼禄的话。  
“真有那么棘手吗？”  
孩子有些担心。  
“也许只是为了逃避。”  
“逃避什么？”  
粉色的软毛真的太好摸了，尼禄就快沦陷在毛条的温暖中了。  
“逃避是母亲这件事。”  
重磅炸弹就这样轻飘飘地说出来，尼禄却挠了挠自己的脑袋“你是在说但丁是我……呃……母亲这件事吗？我早就知道了。”  
拜托，尼禄可不是个傻孩子。  
也许他看起来是像个愣头青，但维吉尔和但丁之间多得是猫腻，孩子早就凭自己的眼睛和精妙的推理给猜出来了。  
他第一次见但丁所感受到的吸引力也来源于此，尼禄只是觉得如果父母并不想把这件事摆在台面说的话那么他也用不着揭穿，毕竟在正常人的眼里根本没办法理解这种事。  
但是去他的，他们根本都不算人类，是恶魔，谁在意呢？恶魔父母听起来超级酷的好吗！  
  
第六步 一定不要忘记爱的亲亲  
  
尼禄说自己还有其他事情，拒绝了留宿的邀请回了佛杜纳，毛条但丁告别的时候有点儿伤心，他喜欢这个温暖的年轻人，他会用手指一点点梳过毛条用心整理的漂亮皮毛，赞美它看起来是多么可爱。  
谁不喜欢别人的赞美呢？毛条可是很用心地打理自己呢。  
虽然大部分情况下是维吉尔参与了。  
在年长半魔到床上前毛条就蹿跳上去，他已经学会了怎么合理利用自己富有弹性的身体来支撑，好爬上那些看似太高的家具。  
舒服地在床上发出喟叹，有阳光香味的织物让他马上忘记了之前被困其中啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪的经历。  
所以维吉尔评价他说老是不长记性。  
他才没有呢！  
今晚他想要点特别的东西，他要告诉维吉尔他很开心，因为他们在一起，而且他们相性很不错。  
于是调换位置飞扑向在卧室单人沙发座上的维吉尔，顺着年长半魔的手臂缠上去，看起来毛条的身体偶尔也可以模仿蛇类，他冲着维吉尔小声叫唤，在夜里开台灯看书应该是比较损伤视力的行为，但是戴上眼镜的维吉尔看起来是某种不同风味的帅气。  
像杂志封面的模特一样！  
毛条但丁的小耳朵抖动着，很努力地伸展身体试图用嘴巴去碰维吉尔的脖子，无奈自己软趴趴的身体的确不太能支撑很久，最终无力摔到维吉尔大腿上咪咪直叫。  
维吉尔终于肯放下书好好看今晚这根异常粘人的小毛条，最终问他还要保持这样多久？  
什么保持这样多久？毛条迷惑地眨眨眼，他只是想亲亲维吉尔作为感谢呀！  
维吉尔将他抱起来，还记得自己目的的小东西努力往前探，向维吉尔索要一个爱的亲亲。  
那本饲养手册里最后一条是怎么说的来着？  
如果宠物本身真的很喜欢你，那么也不要在意太多，给他一个爱的亲亲吧。  
所以毛条但丁得到了一个晚安吻。  
  
  
  
“那不是晚安吻。”  
但丁被顶得难受，他努力呼吸，胸口剧烈起伏，丰沛而充盈的奶水不住从挺立的乳头顶端小孔里溢出来，不需要任何刺激就泊泊而出。即使用手指紧紧捏住来阻止也拼命从指缝里漏出更多，最后沾得满手都是，空气中溢满乳脂香气，厚重粘稠得几乎要成为半融化的状态从空中缓慢滴落拉出丝线来。  
好不容易攒够说话的力气，被维吉尔弄得断断续续吐字不清，只听得见他反驳说维吉尔的晚安吻是所谓的真爱之吻。  
所以说他的兄长一定对他抱有猛烈的爱意，所以才会这么容易就解除了魔法。  
是的，本该完成任务回来的但丁因为在思考如何告诉尼禄真相这件事结果稍微放松了点警惕，打开包裹的时候他以为是维吉尔寄来的，没想到是纸箱一打开就触发，变成毛条的时候记忆并不算特别清楚。  
但是变回来之后维吉尔饲养他的所有东西他都记得一清二楚，那些讨厌的蔬菜牛奶，吹风机的呜呜声以及其它，全都好好在脑袋里。  
他可是努力过了，快感不断攀升似乎要把脑浆都做出来，那些记忆却还盘踞着脑海，让他对可爱的软绵绵的自己甚至有了一点难言的嫉妒。  
维吉尔掐得他的腰一片青紫手印，他是毛条的时候没有这样的体验，维吉尔显然也还没有到会把毛条拿来做飞机杯的程度，他享受了维吉尔的所有爱抚，现在又要求对方给自己更多。  
大腿发颤，幸好是坐在沙发上，至于交合处湿答答的体液会弄脏沙发面这件事已经完全不在但丁的思考范围内了，他几乎像是在给维吉尔跳一只色情的大腿舞，最主要的发力点是肉乎乎的屁股，臀浪波动，肠腔收缩，牢牢吸附住深插体内的坚硬阴茎，在他全身脱力之前是不会放开这个甘美东西。  
痛和快感交织缠绕笼罩心脏，但丁说他也爱维吉尔，从过去一直到现在，维吉尔存在于所有的记忆与梦境中，即使他变成一根毛条都喜欢维吉尔。  
维吉尔狠狠给了他一下，在脖子那里，鲜血和乳汁混合，但丁的身体散发着本人不知道的馥郁气味，在对所有流淌恶魔血液的生物说他已经彻底准备好。  
任何词语都难以形容这份柔滑的甜美，维吉尔自然而然说出爱，但丁是他全部的爱，这听起来也许有点奇怪，但事实就是如此。  
他们甚至在爱的份量上都要争一个高低，但丁吃了痉挛抽搐的亏，干脆就直接顺着腰酸将整个人摔在维吉尔怀里，之前那本书彻底被撞落到地面，比被毛条舔湿手指还要更令人面红耳赤的声音充斥整个卧室。  
现在是确定真爱之后的甜蜜时光。  
至于但丁会不会在过度的性爱刺激下有变回毛条，那就要看维吉尔有没有给他多到满出来的吻了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
